It Is Said
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: SG-1 is traveling to the world where the people from ‘The Great Gap’ supposedly reside. What will they do when they realize that they can’t leave? And who are the spiky blonde, tri-colored and white haired boy who have decided that SG-1 belongs to them?
1. Chapter 1

It is said that deep inside certain tunnels on certain planets, there are hieroglyphs that depict a time that has been erased from history, a time where pharaohs and shadows ran around the land in equal abandon.

This time is known as 'The Great Gap'. A time period of over 500 years where all of Egypt and North-Eastern Africa seemingly disappeared from the map.

It is a time that is both revered and scorned by the people known as 'Archeologists' on the planet known as 'Earth'. Archeologists, that is, that haven't traveled to planets through a large stone ring on a regular basis.

In other words, Archeologists that aren't known as Doctor Daniel Jackson.

General Hammond, Teal'C, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter watched with hastily concealed amusement as Daniel ranted to them about what they were going to do about the possible trip to a recently discovered world.

"…elling you, this world is the one mentioned in the scriptures and tablets on the tunnels of one of the Tok'ra outposts! The planet where the happenings of 'The Great Gap' actually reside!"

"Do you have any actual proof of this, Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked, looking at the linguist. Daniel nodded, waving towards the folders in front of them. "I was allowed to take a few pictures, but was only able to decipher about half of it. The other half is a dialect of Egyptian that is known only to royalty, so I only know a spare few symbols."

"Have we thought of sending a UAV, or a MALP through?"

Daniel nodded. "We tried. UAV came back, but with only a few blurry pictures. We think it ran into a magnet of some kind. But we had no trouble from sending it through. MALP recorded a breathable atmosphere."

Hammond thought for a second, and tapped his finger on the table, before turning to Daniel. "And you are sure you have the translations correct?"

"I'm willing to stake my security clearance on it."

"Good enough for me. Be ready to leave at 0900 hours. Dismissed." The rest of Team One nodded, and saluted, leaving to prepare for their trip.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

-C2-

The team walked out of the Stargate, watching the blue portal close before looking around. "Well, it looks the same as earth." "According the scriptures I could translate, it's almost identical to our world. I would be comfortable saying that its possible this may be something akin to a parallel world." Daniel said, glancing back down at the small notepad in his hands.

Jack rose an eyebrow. "Are we going to find little carbon copies of ourselves here?"

"I do not think so…but it is possible, Jack O'Neill." Teal'c said from behind Jack. Jack nodded. "Well come on. Let's look around."

-Several Hours Later-

Jack was furious. "Does this forest never end?" Daniel froze, and grabbed a small machine from his pack, sitting it on the ground. "You're right, Jack. This forest is an illusion…."

"Correct." A deep voice said from in front of them. The illusion flickered and died, and they were in a large warehouse, the Stargate directly behind them. There was a tall brown haired boy in front of them, who was wearing a large white trench coat. There was a slightly shorter spiky haired blonde, a white haired boy beside him, and a boy with blonde bangs, but black and red spiky hair was at the end of the line.

"Who are you, and how do you know how to use the Chapp'ai?" The one who had spoken before spoke up, the boy with the weird colors in his hair stepping forward, startling the others slightly with his deep voice.

Jack looked at them closely. "Chapp'ai?" "The large stone thing behind you, stupid." The blonde said, sneering slightly, pouting slightly when the first one elbowed the blonde lightly in the side. "Be quiet, Mariku." "Yes, oh glorious pr-Aa Atemu." The one called Mariku sneered again, only calming when the slightly taller white haired one put his arms around the blondes waist.

"What do you call the thing you just came from?" Teal'c thought for the second. "It is known to us as the Stargate, Shadow User." He said, ignoring the looks from his teammates. In the space of only a few seconds, SG-1 was suddenly facing down several guns.

"Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out, Goa'uld!" The tall brunette said harshly, pointing two pistols at the tall black skinned man. "I was once First Prime to Apophis, this is true. I now serve only myself. I fight for my freedom."

"But you still hold one of those damn things in you, correct?" The tall brunette asked, glancing back at Mariku for a second. Mariku was trembling, hand upon the back of the neck, and face hidden in the white haired ones neck.

"That is correct." Teal'c said, beginning to get some idea of why they were so jumpy. "Okay, what's going on Teal'c?" Jack said, glancing between the two groups. "It appears as if their youngest has become an unwilling host to a Goa'uld symbiote. Correct?" He asked, looking back to the brunette. He nodded, and let his guns rest at his sides.

"We are used to visitors coming through the Chapp'ai. We have played host to several Jaffa. So when two came through claiming Jaffa, we saw no reason to be worried. During the night, they kidnapped Mariku and disappeared through the Chapp'ai. By the time we found out, they had already returned Mariku. It came with a message, that they plan on using Mariku to take over our world."

The brunette smirked slightly. "I have a machine that suppresses the…symbiote did you call it? The symbiote. But it is getting stronger. I need to know how to fix it. Mariku is important to us." "Thank you Kaiba." Mariku said quietly, looking at the brunette. "Do not worry about it. Bakura, why don't you call and have some rooms set up for our guests?" The white haired one nodded, and led Mariku carefully, kissing the other on the top of the head.

Jack rose an eyebrow. "Well. They're affectionate." Kaiba smirked. "I should hope so. They're married." He said, grinning at the embarrassed looks on the others faces.


End file.
